


the reject club

by Fern_is_here



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fern_is_here/pseuds/Fern_is_here
Summary: ʙᴇᴛᴛʏ ғɪɴɴ ɪs ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ sɪxᴛʜ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴀᴛ ʜᴏɢᴡᴀʀᴛs sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ᴏғ ᴡɪᴛᴄʜᴄʀᴀғᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡɪᴢᴀʀᴅʀʏ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ's ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛᴡᴏ ʏᴇᴀʀs sɪɴᴄᴇ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀs. sʜᴇ ᴇᴠᴇɴᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛs ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ғᴀᴛᴇ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅ, ғᴏʀᴍɪɴɢ ʜᴏɢᴡᴀʀᴛs' ᴠᴇʀʏ ғɪʀsᴛ ʀᴇᴊᴇᴄᴛ ᴄʟᴜʙ.





	1. Chapter 1

__________________________

☞ sᴜʀᴘʀɪsᴇ! ɪ'ᴍ sᴛᴀʀᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ sᴇʀɪᴇs ᴡɪᴛʜ ʙᴇᴛᴛʏ ғɪɴɴ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɪɴ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇʀsᴘᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ sʜɪғᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ ɪᴛ's ᴍᴏsᴛʟʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ.

☞ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀs ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴏʀɪɢɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴏsᴛᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ʜᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀs ᴀᴍɪɴᴏ ʙᴜᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴜᴘʟᴏᴀᴅᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀᴇ.

☞ ᴍᴄғɪɴɴ ɪs ᴄᴀɴᴏɴ/ᴡɪʟʟ ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴇʀɪᴇs

☞ ɪ'ʟʟ ᴛʀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴀᴅᴅ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇs

__________________________

ᴄᴀsᴛ

☞ ʙᴇᴛᴛʏ ɪs ᴀ ʀᴀᴠᴇɴᴄʟᴀᴡ ( ʜᴀʟғ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

☞ ᴍᴄɴᴀᴍᴀʀᴀ ɪs ᴀ ʜᴜғғʟᴇᴘᴜғғ ( ᴘᴜʀᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

☞ ᴠᴇʀᴏɴɪᴄᴀ ɪs ᴀ ʀᴀᴠᴇɴᴄʟᴀᴡ( ᴘᴜʀᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

☞ ᴊᴅ ɪs ᴀ ɢʀʏғғɪɴᴅᴏʀ ( ʜᴀʟғ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

☞ ᴍᴀʀᴛʜᴀ ɪs ᴀ ʜᴜғғʟᴇᴘᴜғғ ( ᴍᴜɢɢʟᴇ ʙᴏʀɴ )

☞ ᴄʜᴀɴᴅʟᴇʀ ɪs ᴀ ɢʀʏғғɪɴᴅᴏʀ ( ᴘᴜʀᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

☞ ᴅᴜᴋᴇ ɪs ᴀ sʟʏᴛʜᴇʀɪɴ ( ᴘᴜʀᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

☞ ᴋᴜʀᴛ ɪs ᴀ ʜᴜғғʟᴇᴘᴜғғ ( ʜᴀʟғ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

☞ ʀᴀᴍ ɪs ᴀ ɢʀʏғғɪɴᴅᴏʀ ( ᴘᴜʀᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ )

__________________________

Waking with a start in the Ravenclaw common room, Betty scanned the open space through the crooked frames of her glasses. She had apparently spent yet another night studying, so the glasses were only a small part of her disheveled look.

The sorting hat turned out correct for Betty, having accurately guessed she would be studying for hours on end and barely getting enough sleep to function for each day. To imagine being in any other house would be ridiculous, since she wasn't all that brave, didn't have many friends to be loyal to, and not cunning in the least.

Checking what time it was on her watch, she lifted the open book off her lap and marked the page. Walking sleepily through a narrow hallway, the small echoes of socks tapping the floor reached her ears as she went up to the girls' dormitory.

Listening to other Ravenclaws talking, the witch slowly brushed her brown hair as the time for breakfast grew nearer. Quickly putting on her shoes, Betty started walking to the Great Hall.

The hallways seemed to be pretty busy at this time. Usually, everyone would congregate downstairs, but then there were those who lingered in the halls to mess around.

Hardly anyone seemed to mind this in the mornings, but it was also prefect duty to direct students out of the hallway. Betty had been fortunate enough to be a prefect, since she never really had a chance at head girl.

She was qualified for the position, it's just that Veronica managed to outshine her every year. It had been ages since they had last spoken, but she had felt everything but hate for her childhood friend.

It wasn't really something she could bring herself to do either. No matter how bad someone was, hate just didn't fit into her personality.

Betty agreed with her choice anyway. It was always annoying being overlooked except when people go out of their way to be cruel, mostly about blood status.

Veronica met the standards to move up the social pyramid, so she had finally done so. It was in their fourth year, she had helped the Heathers with something and suddenly was admitted into their ranks.

She had become that girl everyone admired. That everyone stared at and spoke about when the other three seemed like old news.

The Heathers made sure they had everyone's respect, sometimes even their fear, but Veronica definitely had their attention. Grades, looks, status, she had every right to be where she was.

It had been two years since then, so it wasn't a new feeling that Veronica was no longer in her life. She had adjusted just fine to being a loner, occasionally talking to others but not having any true attachments.

Shaking her head to herself, Betty focused back on the present task. Walking through the large door alongside other students, she sat at the table designated for Ravenclaw house.

Gradually eating a piece of toast, her eyes mostly fixated on the book she had brought along for early studying. It was barely four weeks into that school year, but she was determined to use her spare time wisely.

Just getting to a chapter on invisibility cloaks, her reading was interrupted by someone bumping into the bench she was sitting on. Looking up as a voice started giving an apology, Betty was surprised to see Veronica alongside Heather Chandler.

“Betty? I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?” Veronica greeted, smiling in contrast to her dull look a moment earlier. With a slight smile, she replied “I've been doing great, lots of studying and the like. It's good to see you too.”

Watching as Heather impatiently walked off, Veronica in tow, Betty shrugged to herself as her smile faded back into a content expression. Her new life didn't give them much time to talk, and she knew that.

It was nice to know that she wasn't completely forgotten. To Veronica, it was probably just memories to revisit when the present gets boring.

There was no chance that they would interact much, being a Heather meant responsibility. That was the first thing Betty had learned when Veronica left, because responsibility meant not being able to find the time for real friends.

Leaving a few minutes later, she put social matters aside and focused more on classes. Her first class on this particular day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and according to speculation they were practicing nonverbal spells in pairs. Again.

Gryffindor students also attended this class, so it tended to be a pretty loud few hours. Walking through the door, Betty set her stuff down in a chair as the teacher made her way over. 

“Betty, there you are! I'm sure you've already heard about the assignment from the other students, you'll be partners with Mr. Dean from Gryffindor today. Don't be too rough with them.” she teased, knowing that she was one of the most talented students in this particular class.

“I won't.” Betty promised, helping the other students lining the tables and chairs along the walls to keep them out of the way. Carefully guiding a table through the air, she walked slowly towards the side of the room with her wand in her right hand.

Lightly dropping it down by the wall, she turned to help with the rest of the furniture, nearly running into who the teacher had mentioned earlier. “Oh, hey.” she spoke awkwardly, feeling intimidated by the red and gold.

“Gryffindor has that effect on people. Maybe if they switched the colors with Ravenclaws we wouldn't come off as scary as we do.” he responded with a laugh. Rubbing the back of her neck briefly, she laughed half-heartedly. “So you're a legilimens. That's a surprise. Betty Finn, you probably knew that already though.”

“You're right, the teacher made sure I was aware. Even warned me I might end up in the hospital wing. Jason Dean, people usually just use my initials though.” he introduced before turning to help clear the room.

Standing a few feet apart, the two started throwing and deflecting spells in turns while making small talk. “I hear you're friends with Veronica Sawyer.” JD inquired, though it sounded like he presented by it as a fact.

“I was, but it seems she's moved on.” Betty admitted, deflecting yet another spell. “So you're one of the ones she left behind upon joining the Heathers?”

Knowing it was true, she indirectly confirmed the fact with a slightly aggressive smile. “Who else is there?”

“Martha Dunnstock.” he answered, mostly focused on the assignment. “You're no easy competitor Finn. No wonder the teacher warned me about you.”

“When your best friend screws you over, you have a lot of spare time to study.” she stated, feeling almost angry at the thought. “Yeah, Martha said that too. The only difference is you sound vengeful about it. Maybe even mad.”

“Well I'm not. Veronica did what she had to in order to “survive”. I can't question someone making a life for themselves.” Betty explained, lowering her arm to catch her breath for a second.

Taking a break as well, JD went quiet for a few moments before speaking once again. “Legilimency. You sound pretty angry, especially after speaking with her earlier today. I agree, she should have tried to find more time to be with you.”

Raising her wand once again, she replied, almost yelled a response. “I already... said...I wasn't...mad!” Picking up where they left off, Betty swiftly sent JD flying backwards.

Standing with a surprised expression, she glanced around at other students looking over at JD before running over to help. “I'm so sorry! Are you okay?” He brushed himself off, standing up from where he had fallen. “I'm fine. It's magic school, I'm used to it.” 

Betty nodded now the he confirmed that he wasn't injured, waving off the students who had been watching them. “So I'm a little emotional about it. It's been two years without Veronica, it shouldn't matter to me since I've been without her for that long.”

He raised an eyebrow, almost looking focused. “But you still want to be friends despite being convinced her new life won't allow it.” Giving a small glare for a second, she exhaled out of pure annoyance. “Please stop reading my mind. Occlumency isn't my strong suit.”

“Oh my, a Ravenclaw prefect not good at something?” JD mocked, crossing his arms with and amused expression. Breaking into a laugh for a moment, Betty looked off at one of the windows like it was a painting or something. “Shut up. I doubt you're any better.”

“Actually,” he started, not showing any signs that the teasing would stop there. “I am, because I just read your mind.”

Betty dawned a smug look on her face, seemingly satisfied over what happened. “And I just threw you across the room. Go figure.”

“Fair point.” he remarked briefly, interrupted a few seconds later by the teacher instructing everyone to return the tables and chairs to their original positions. “So are you a transfer or something?” she inquired now that the room was back as it should be.

He shrugged as though trying to filter out what to say and what not to say as an answer. “You could say that. I spent a while at Ilvermorny, but it looks like I had to give Hogwarts a turn. I've been here for about a year now, and I don't recall any Heathers overseas.”

“They're one of a kind.” Betty answered vaguely right before the bell rang. “Anyway, I'll see you later.” She retrieved her stuff from the table, heading out of the room towards Herbology with Hufflepuff as JD walked the opposite direction.


	2. chapter two

__________________________

☞ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs ᴀʀᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛʟʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴜsɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴀsᴛ ᴀsɪᴅᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ʙᴇᴛᴛʏ.

__________________________

The rest of the school day came and went, and besides the incident that morning, nothing really happened. Now it was the end of the day, and Betty would use most of the afternoon to study.

Rather than heading to the library, she walked outside and down the path towards the quidditch pitch. It would be busy from practice, but made good studying ambience.

Walking up the stairs to one of the stands, she took a seat and started working on her homework. There was an occasional rush of wind from a broom passing by, but it barely fazed the Ravenclaw.

Judging by the red and gold on the uniforms, it seemed that Gryffindor had permission to use the pitch for the time being. The shouting between the players could also have been a hint though.

Most of the stands were empty besides the scattered students who had either come to watch or talk with their friends. One notable group was the Heathers sitting in a stand on the opposing side, probably from Chandler watching her boyfriend in practice.

Duke was busy reading, and McNamara was just sitting there. It was late into autumn, so just about everyone was wearing their house scarves and a moderate amount of layers.

Her own Ravenclaw scarf was loosely around her neck, since it wasn't that cold from the sun being out. Shaking her head so that she would stop looking at the Heathers, Betty looked back down at her work only to be interrupted a few minutes later.

“What a weird place to find a Ravenclaw.” a voice greeted, it's owner just emerging from the stairs. “Shut up JD,” Betty replied, turning to look back at him with a teasing smile. “I like it up here.” 

“Not judging. What are you up to?” he asked, sitting next to her. “Potions homework,” Betty started. “All that fun stuff.”

“You're keeping up better than I am.” Jason remarked, looking around at the other stands. “Yeah, I'm pretty dedicated. The Heathers are over there if you're looking for them.” Betty spoke, gesturing over to the Gryffindor stand on the other side.

“Why would I be looking for them?” he responded, their expression resembling that of malice. Betty shrugged in response, tapping her quill against the paper. “I dunno, why do you like Veronica?”

“I see, so you caught on to that.” Jason remarked, their voice practically admitting to the crime. “Yeah, you two are almost always looking at each other.” she replied, having witnessed their odd exchanges during breakfast.

“I hope you're not jealous or something.” he spoke briefly. Looking back at him, Betty laughed briefly before speaking. “What? Oh, no I don't-”

“You don't like guys.” JD interrupted, admitting to reading her mind once again. “I told you to stop doing that, but that's true.” Betty spoke, glancing off shyly. 

Subconsciously glancing back at the Heathers, she looked over to see that Veronica had now joined them. “There she is.” Betty pointed out, causing JD to look over as well.

“I would introduce you, but we don't have that kind of friendship anymore.” she sympathized, kind of hoping they would get together. “It's fine,” Jason dismissed, still looking over at the four of them. “I'm sure we meet each other sometime.”

Almost as though on a cue, the four girls looked over after Duke had pointed in their direction. “JD, they're looking over here. Are we supposed to look away or something?” Betty asked lightly shaking him while still staring at the Heathers.

“I don't think so, they should be used to getting looked at. Wait, I have an idea.” he spoke, standing up quickly. “Hey McNamara! Betty told me to say hello for her!”

“What? No I didn't!” Betty practically shouted, now standing too. “Sorry! He just really wants to meet Veronica!” she replied, pulling Jason back down from standing after getting her revenge.

Watching as Duke and Chandler started talking to each other, she watched as Veronica smiled slightly while Heather McNamara had burst out laughing. Sitting down shyly, Betty moved her book back to her lap. 

“What was that for?” she asked despite having taken revenge for what happened. “It's a Gryffindor thing. Sometimes risks have to be taken. At least two of them found it amusing, I would call that a win.” he explained.

“Either that or they'll kill us tomorrow. I don't trust Duke and Chandler at all.” Betty pointed out, writing a few words down for study notes. “And McNamara?” Jason asked, curious what she thought of her.

“We've spoken a few times in Herbology, that's it.” she admitted. “Ahem.” he remarked, reminding her that she couldn't hide anything.

Upon being reminded of his ability, Betty facepalmed before giving up on trying to work. “It's not something that would happen anyway. We're literally Hogwarts' rejects, and they both have access to just about who and whatever they want.”

“There's nothing wrong with that,” he spoke with a slight shrug. “It's better than being stared at just because of your blood status.” Nodding to herself, she agreed “I guess you're right. But if I get a howler tomorrow, I'm blaming you.”

JD laughed briefly. “Yeah, that kind of would be my fault. Hope for the best, expect the worst.” Standing with her stuff, Betty started walking back to the stairs. “Let's go back inside, it's getting cold out here.”

“Too right. I can't believe it's almost November.” he stated in disbelief. The two kept talking while walking back towards the castle, making sure that the Heathers hadn't followed them once they were back inside.

Waving at each other, they departed and started walking off to their common rooms. Betty returned to Ravenclaw Tower, answering the riddle before walking inside. 

She started working on one of the blue tinted chairs, losing track of time and falling asleep only to wake with a jolt some time later. Rubbing her eyes for a few seconds, she glanced around and nearly screamed at JD standing nearby.

“How are you even in here?” Betty asked, surprised that he somehow got pass the riddle from the door knocker. “I've had practice, starting back in my first year. I can enter most of the common rooms by now. Also, the stuff at the quidditch pitch paid off.” he explained, waving a letter with her owl perched on his arm.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Betty asked, standing to let Kiki, her owl, back outside. “I don't know. I can't just open a letter from Heather Mcnamara addressed to Betty Finn of Ravenclaw.” he replied, looking down at the writing.

Catching the envelope as he threw it in her direction, she closed the window with her other hand while looking over it. “It's better than getting a letter from the red one I guess. Here, you read it. I'm too nervous.” Betty spoke briefly, tossing it back to JD.

“It looks like an invitation for Saturday. Heather says Veronica will help find an excuse to get away from the others and meet at Hogsmeade on Saturday.” he summarized, turning the letter over to see if there was anything on the back. “Heather said what?” she asked, looking down at the letter in his hands. 

“See? I told you it would work. Now you have a date on Saturday.” JD pointed out, handing the letter back so Betty could read it easier. “Its not a date!” she replied, still looking over the letter.

“I can't do this. I'll be so awkward just talking to someone like that!” Betty rambled, pacing a few steps across the floor. Watching as JD walked to sit on one of the couches, she went over to a table to pick up a quill and some paper. 

“You're going to write to Veronica and try to double with us. No way am I going by myself.” Betty proposed, trying to sound normal despite how nervous she was. Thinking it over a few seconds while looking over the writing materials, he took them from her hands. “Fine. But only because you're my friend.”

“Yeah. And you two just staring at each other and not speaking is driving me crazy, this is for you're own good.” she replied, exhaling now that the situation was getting under control.

“Quiet Betty. I'm trying to figure out how to ask someone to come with me on a date for my friend's date because she's too scared to go by herself.” JD remarked, waving her off. “Funny.” Betty replied before going silent and pacing behind the couch.

“There, I'm done.” he concluded, standing up with the intention of leaving and going to the owlery to send it. “You're the best.” she thanked, watching as JD walked over to the window rather than the door.

“I thought you came through the door?” she asked, confused at how they came through the window. Walking over to the open window, Betty watched as he went outside and started climbing along the nearby rooftops. 

“I'm the best, obviously.” he answered, using her comment to vaguely explain how he had even gotten up there in the first place. “I'll see you tomorrow!” she yelled after him, waiting a few seconds before closing the window.

__________________________


	3. chapter three

_______________________________________

ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɪɴsᴘɪʀᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴍᴜsɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴀsᴛ ᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀs ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀʜᴇᴀᴅs, ᴇsᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟʟʏ sɪɴᴄᴇ ɪ sʜᴀʀᴇ ᴀ ᴘᴀᴛʀᴏɴᴜs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇʀɪᴋᴀ ʜᴇɴɴɪɴɢsᴇɴ :0

ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴀᴜɢᴜsᴛ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ! I ᴄᴀɴ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ғᴀʟʟ ᴀɪʀ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ...

_______________________________________

Walking back over with a small stack of books, Betty continued looking over the shelves. “What do you see in Veronica anyway?” she asked, briefly pulling a book off of the shelf to read the back. JD was sitting on the floor, randomly turning pages as he responded. “I don't know, I just think we're lucky that they're making an attempt to meet with us.” Gently dropping the stack to the ground, she sat on the floor opposite him to continue research. “That's true. We should probably start walking there in about an hour. I'm almost done with this essay anyway.”

“Overachiever.” JD teased, loudly snapping the book shut. “Don't,” she threatened with an almost flustered smile. “Or I might consider messing up your date.” Glancing down the row of books, he shook his head dismissively. “You wouldn't dare.” Betty rolled up the parchment she had been writing on, returning the books to their places on the shelf. “You're right, I wouldn't. It's my date too I suppose.”

“A truce it is.” he finalized, standing up with support from the nearby shelf. Following after JD, Betty made sure everything was in her bag as they started walking out of the library. “Ow!” she remarked quietly after accidentally running into him, paused at the end of the row of shelves. “Sorry.” he apologized in a hushed tone, watching something from where they were hidden.

“What is it?” Betty asked, unable to see or look over his shoulder without being seen. He crossed his arms slightly. “Heather and Heather, I'm trying to hear what they're saying.” Turning to look through the shelf, she caught a glimpse of Chandler and Duke engaging in what looked like gossip. “I can't believe Heather and Veronica have to miss going to the lake for some Muggle Studies essay,” Chandler spoke, focusing on filling her nails. “I told them they should have ditched that class, but they took in anyway.”

“Some of the culture is interesting, maybe they're just curious.” Duke speculated, her arms crossed in contentment. “Shut up Heather.” the red haired girl ordered, seemingly having an issue with the statement. “Sorry Heather.” she apologized, faintly reaching the ears of their eavesdroppers. “Let's go before they realize we're here.” Betty urged, keeping her voice at a whisper.

JD nodded quietly, starting to back up before turning to keep walking. “We have to take the long way around if we wish to remain unseen.” he pointed out as they navigated through the numerous shelves. Finally exiting the library, they both exhaled simultaneously as though having been holding their breath underwater. “Looks like they pulled through after all.” she remarked.

“That's good news, I wouldn't want to be at the lake with those two either. Who knows what they're getting up to...” JD replied as they started walking back to the main staircases. Betty let out a laugh, imagining what their plans were. “Probably studying up on dark magic with stolen books from the restricted section.” She started walking up the stairs, reached for the side as the section they were on started shifting.

“As if they can even read.” he continued with a slight scoff. “Meet back here in ten,” Betty began, realizing they were both still in their class robes. “We should probably change into something more casual.” Nodding in response, they each went to their according dormitories. Looking through her clothes, she kept on a plain white shirt with denim jeans, adding a semi-long grey jacket for good measure.

Walking back down the marble stairs, she looked down over the side as the current section started moving. The stairs seemed busy at this time, as other students could be seen farther down on the other stairs. Aside from that, the paintings provided an ambient conversation, to each other and student passerby. Hogwarts was a very busy place, which everyone learned after a few years.

After the staircase came to a stop, Betty kept walking until reaching the ground level. JD had apparently arrived before she did, and was standing against a nearby wall. “It's about time,” he started, uncrossing his arms. “The entire school seems to have passed by in the time you took to arrive.”

“At least I showed up.” she reaffirmed as they started walking. Once they emerged outside, there was a significant temperature difference. It wasn't quite winter yet, but there was a breezy fall wind blowing.

Walking in silence, the Ravenclaw crossed her arms to keep out the cold air. The two quietly walked towards the village, the sound of various leaves being crushed underfoot echoing through the air.

Once it came into view, there seemed to be plenty of other students milling around. “So,” Betty began, lowering her arms to her side. “Where are we meeting them again?” she asked, glancing around in case they were nearby. “One of the dining places, I know where it is.” JD confirmed, waving for her to follow as he began walking.

As they walked around all the cozy looking buildings, Betty gradually grew more nervous from thinking about it. “It's a surprise that this even worked. In the past, this barely sufficed as a dream! And now it's actually happening...” she speculated in her head.

“Glad you could make it!” a voice called over, taking them both a second before finding the source. “It's been so long since we've had a proper conversation.” Veronica continued, hugging Betty tightly. It was clear that she missed her, maybe a hint of regret in her voice that she done so regardless what happened. 

“It's alright,” Betty dismissed. “I won't be if you keep crushing me though.” Veronica laughed before letting go of her. “Sorry Betty, I'm just really glad to see you. Heather is inside already, she decided to “take the responsibility” of ordering for us.”

“Typical Hufflepuff.” JD joked, interrupting their conversation. “Oh, right!” Betty remembered, mentally hitting herself on the head. “Veronica, this is JD. They're in Gryffindor.”

“Nice to meet you.” they spoke simultaneously, laughing for a few seconds before properly shaking hands. Betty pushed open the wooden door to the pub, waving for them to follow before they kept Heather waiting for too long.

At this time, there was a substantial amount of people, but not enough to describe the building as loud. Waving from a table in the corner, McNamara smiled while waving them over. “Hello! I managed to get the butterbeer back without making a mess this time.” she explained, seemingly proud of herself.

“This time? Butterbeer?” Betty inquired as they sat down, looking over the caramel color drink that was on the table. “It's like soda,” Heather explained, as though she knew all about that. “Only better.” she concluded, taking a careful sip from the glass. “And Heather always makes me get our orders, so it took a lot of practice before being able to successfully carry it over.”

“Yeah, the other Heathers are bitches. Ever since I joined, I've been able to help her when I can.” Veronica admitted, sympathetically smiling at Heather. Betty had been looking over her glass, hesitant about trying it. “Betty,” Veronica spoke, laughing briefly. “Just try it, there's no magical effects. You're not in any danger.”

“I should hope so.” she replied, cautiously doing so before placing it down on the table. The other three looked over, all with an expression curious about what she thought. “Why has no one told me about this before?” Betty asked, causing them to burst out in laughter. She laughed along with them shyly, still not fully adjusted to being there.

Talking for a while, they all caught up with random stories from over the school years. Veronica and Heather told about how the other Heathers had to go to the hospital wing after not paying attention in Potions class. “And the only reason we have to be there was because they needed “emotional support”.” Veronica spoke sarcastically, making air quotes with her hands. JD laughed quietly every so often, seemingly in the same predicament as Betty was.

Once they had finished up in the Hog's Head, the group stood up and went outside. “We should go to Honeydukes!” Heather suggested enthusiastically. “What is that?” Betty asked, well aware she was asking a lot of questions. “Only one of the greatest shops here! Come on!” she responded, leading Betty almost at a run by the arm. “We'll catch up with you later!” Veronica called after them as she was brushing off a faint shade of pink on her cheeks.

Once at outside the storefront, they observed a pastel looking candy store. Walking inside, an almost immediate wave of chocolate smells came over the two of them. “Its...a candy store.” Betty remarked, moving as several first years passed by them to exit the store.

“It's a magic candy store Betty. This isn't just some muggle store where you pick up Hershey's.” Heather joked, walking over to a nearby shelf. Following after her, she looked over the contents on the shelf with a skeptical expression. “What are these?” she asked, turning the small, purple box over to read the packaging. “Those are chocolate frogs. Not my personal favorite, but they're really popular for the cards that come with them.” Heather answered, holding a small pink tin in her hands.

“Now these,” she began, her blonde hair waving slightly as she shook the tin. “are sherbet lemons. They're not that sour actually.” Betty laughed slightly, surprised someone could be this excited about candy. “You seem to know this store pretty well.” she commented, walking around to browse the other items.

“It's the best one, duh! I always come here when there aren't any plans, sometimes I even “escape” to come here. Like we did today.” Heather explained while following Betty. “You're a Ravenclaw, right?” she asked, her excited tone still not having faded off. “I am, why?” Betty replied, wondering how that was even related.

“You're going to love these.” Heather assured, leading her over to another shelf. “These are sugar quills.” she explained, holding a few lollipops shaped like feathers in her hand. “They're like lollipops, which they kind of are. The only difference is that you can right with them too. Ideal for an overachieving student.”

“You're right, this store is amazing.” Betty admitted. The two looked around the store for a few minutes before Heather went and paid for the sweets they had picked out. They walked back outside, still sharing random stories and anything else that came to mind.

“See? I told you we'd find them here.” Veronica gloated, waving at Heather and Betty as they came out of the store. “They could have gone to the joke shop, maybe get something to prank Heather with.” JD speculated, faintly laughing at her correct assumption.

“Unlikely. That would get anyone killed, even us.” she replied. “I see you two are stocked up on candy for the week.” Heather nodded, still fully of positive energy. “It was great, you should have seen her face. It's like Betty had never been into a candy store before. I got her a few sugar quills, now she can actually enjoy doing homework.”

“Oh stop. I worked hard to be a prefect.” Betty stated, smiling despite the accusation. “I think we can all agree that Betty is the biggest nerd here.” JD continued, not letting the subject slip that easily. “Alright you two, let Betty be ambitious. It's good that she focuses on her studies. Being stuck with Heather and Heather while their boyfriends mess with the giant squid is a lot worse.” Veronica interrupted, recalling what they had almost had to do that night.

“Thank goodness we're not.” Heather started, walking down the cobblestone path through the village. The group exited Hogsmeade, taking the bath leading back up to the school. “We should do this again.” Betty remarked, her bag of sugar quills loosely in her right hand. The other three spoke in unanimous agreement, all content with how they spent the afternoon. “We definitely should. I think this was a well needed break for all of us.” Veronica spoke up.

“This was fun, thanks for the quills Heather.” Betty spoke, turning to look back at the girl messing with the end of her Hufflepuff scarf. “You're welcome. And thanks for coming with me. Not many could put up with me for that long.”

“You're not that bad.” Betty complimented, assuming this had something to do with the rest. “T-thanks Betty. That means a lot.” she replied, smiling in an embarrassed way at the comment.

“I'll see you all tomorrow!” Betty called down the stairs, already climbing back up to the dormitory with Veronica. JD and Veronica exchanged a brief wave as well before they went back on their way. 

“I'm sorry for not speaking to you for so long. I should have found the time despite being with the Heathers.” Veronica spoke up immediately. “I mean, we're in the same house.”

“It's okay. I understand that you were busy.” she replied with a shrug. “I knew you would talk to me again one day.” The other girl laughed, seemingly finding something funny. “Yeah, I bet one of Trelawney's crystal balls would have told you.”

Betty couldn't help but join in, covering her mouth for a few seconds to get calm. “I'm really good at divination, actually. So you're probably not wrong.” she paused their conversation, entering the tower and walking up to the girls' dormitory.

“Good night, Veronica.” Betty concluded, on her way back to where she slept. “Good night, Betty. See you in the morning.” she replied with a smile before walking out of sight. Tossing her jacket on top of her trunk and placing her sugar quills on the nighstand. She switched into some nightwear before laying down. Her eyes remained fixated on the stars outside of a nearby window, watching the white dots flicker before inevitably falling asleep.

_______________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

_______________________________________

ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ'ᴛ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇᴅ ɪɴ sᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ 0~0  
ɪ'ʟʟ ᴛʀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴏ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs ɪꜰ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ɢɪᴠᴇs ᴍᴇ ᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ, ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴏ ʜᴏᴘᴇꜰᴜʟʟʏ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ.

_______________________________________

And so they kept meeting. Week after week, Veronica, J.D, Betty, and Heather found themselves meeting up behind the backs of those above them. It didn't take long for some witnesses of their gatherings to tell the almighty, and she eventually decided to try and do something about this. Being enraged that her own would be apart of something like this, Heather Chandler now had the motivation to talk about it over breakfast.

And not the good kind of talk.

All sitting at their house tables, the four members of the newly dubbed secret club of rejects were all minding their own business. Until Heather decided to approach the Hufflepuff table, immediately snapping the other three to attention. As great as she was, Mac was their weakest link. And Heather took notice of that too. Slamming her hand down on the wooden table, the entire hall seemed to slowly become aware of what was beginning to sprout.

“I know your secret.” Heather revealed, glaring down at Mac as she dared look back at her. “What is it to you? I can talk with other people without your permission.” she stood up to match Heather's stance, feeling a sinking feeling upon realizing how much focus was on them. Betty and Veronica stood up from the Ravenclaw table, tapping on Jason's shoulder for him to follow them to back up their own. “Excuse me, but I don't think conflicts are permitted any hours at Hogwarts, you should go fix your face in one of the bathrooms Heather. Don't want that glare to ruin your “pretty face.” J.D demanded while stepping between her and Mac.

Betty and Veronica were standing off to the side, mostly because Jason knew what he was doing. They were just backup in case Heather didn't listen. “Don't tell me how to run my own, Heather is with me. She shouldn't be hanging around you losers. Especially you, Veronica. I actually thought you were with me, until Courtney explained that she saw the four of you at The Hog's Head. Surprise, I know what you're up to.” Heather crossed her arms loosely, attempting to assert dominance after that comment. It wasn't really much of a big deal to the four that she just outed them, but she did have some sort of high ground.

The professors probably wouldn't do anything about it, since her parents would probably hear about it. Heather Chandler meant trouble, and there was a reason no one had questioned her authority before. Betty stepped forward, reaching around Jason to take Mac's hand. “C'mon Mac, you're not a Heather anymore. In this day and age, I bet Heather is glad there's only two because of her undying love for Heather.” Just now realizing that a near complete silence had come over the hall, the four began walking out as everyone started speaking up again.

As they has heard in later classes, the school had now been split in two. Many had backed Betty's passive-aggressive approach, now raising a wave of disrespect for Heather Chandler. The other half, mostly from Slytherin house, backed up Heather out of pure fear. The rest of breakfast was spent in the library, the group openly discussing their damage with Heather.

“I hate that girl so much.” J.D said as they were leaving the divination classroom. Betty was following behind them, still mad despite being able to get in a comment about Heather being gay. It was a pretty cruel thing to do, but someone had to say something. Plus she was going to out her and Mac, which was not her business.

“Everyone hates her, except for the Slytherins.” Veronica added, her focus on the stairs as they were descending from the tower. “I gotta admit,” Jason began, jokingly draping an arm over Betty's shoulders. “I didn't think you of all people would diss Heather in the open like that. I expected you to just use some ancient spell to drop a book on her head.” Betty's expression grew soft, although she was still a bit flustered. “Not what Ravenclaw is about, J.D. Though it felt great after I realized that I did it.”

“You were half right, most of Ravenclaw is just nerds. So you never know what magic we could use on you.” Betty joked, mocking a look similar to someone dangerous. “Yeah, I'm terrified.” Jason laughed slightly while turning back to Veronica. “Don't think I forgot about you, Sawyer!” he called down to her, walking past the last step and picking her up from behind. She shrieked nearly as loud as the house mascot, throwing each of them into a fit of laughter at the mere expense of her embarrassment.

“When is it ever a good idea to do that?” Veronica asked, a smile still on her face. “Maybe you should transfigure to an eagle, that was quite the scream.” Betty teased as she caught up to them. “You two being best friends just means more trouble for me. You're always finding these small ways to get on my nerves.” she spoke, messing with Jason's hair for a moment before getting back to her feet. “It's because we're funny, this guy is like my twin flame or something. Plus it's funny to see your face after pranking you.”

“Well you're pranks ruined one of my homework assignments and I had to rewrite it.” Veronica said while crossing her arms. “Guilty as charged, it was worth seeing you mad.” Jason piped up. “Okay, school days' over you two. Let's get downstairs and meet up with Mac in the courtyard.” she suggested, not wanting her to be alone for very long.

Heading downstairs, they didn't quit bothering Veronica until seeing Mac standing outside. They waved as they were walking over, Betty smiling the most at seeing the Hufflepuff. They became an item not long after the first few meetings, Jason growing impatient that they weren't together and demanding that the two girl's “kiss already”

six weeks earlier...

“Mac, I need that for my assignment! Don't throw it around so much!” Betty called while chasing her, stuck between an intense game of catch with one of her books. “That's the point, Betty! J.D! Go long!” the blonde girl called out, tossing the book as Jason moved backwards to catch it. He moved his arm to to receive it, hesitating as Betty began to dodge around Heather to get the book. The two dorks ended up falling over somewhere, Betty sitting up with the book in her hands.

They weren't coincidentally place or anything, the two girls were just sitting on the ground laughing in a mess of leaves. “Mac! You got the pass, kiss her!” Jason joked, seeing the game as not quite finished. “We're not an item!” Betty began addressing him with a yell. She looked at Mac for a split second looking back to J.D briefly. “We're not an item, yet!” Jason just stood back laughing with Veronica, leaving them to talk over what just happened.

“Looks like I've been sold out.” Betty admitted with a shrug. “Yeah, J.D is a great friend.” Heather joked with a hint if sarcasm. “Oh I know, he's always teasing me about this. He's always like 'Have you talked to Mac yet? Where's your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be at the Hufflepuff common room right now?' He only says it to be funny though.” she mocked his voice while recalling what he had said, causing Heather to laugh despite how awkward things should be.

“So you're actually serious?” Mac asked, moving on from J.D's humour. The Ravenclaw nodded, smiling slightly as the wind was lightly playing with her hazel hair. “I am. Is Jason?” Heather thought for a second before nodding. “He's not lying, Hufflepuff's are some of the most gay people you will ever meet.”

Betty managed to stifle down a light blush, realizing that they had kind of just admitting to crushing on each other. They stood up awkwardly, looking like they had just been caught by the caretaker as Jason interpreted that as a yes. “Looks like McFinn has been fulfilled.” he joked while approaching with Veronica beside him. “They have a ship.” Mac realized outloud, making Betty laugh while hitting him in the arm.

“Okay, sorry for the couple name. I'll make it up to you, we celebrate at Hogsmeade while I apologise with getting you candy.” J.D suggested, watching the glance between them as some sort of discussion before getting an answer. “We forgive you.” Betty replied simply. “Let's gooo, I've been dying for this all week.” Heather encouraged, walking ahead with Betty in tow. “They're cute together.” Veronica replied simply, surprised that they got along so well.

“I've been dropping subtle hints about this for weeks, it's about time.” Jason said smugly. “You're so chaotic good.” Veronica joked, knowing that could have ended badly if he wasn't careful. “Well it turned out okay, so you should be thanking me. She is your friend after all.” She thought about it for a second shrugging slightly. “Yeah, Betty has been a loner up till this point.”

“So were you.” he continued, lightly kissing her cheek. “Which was for a reason. Most students here are crazy. And I didn't exactly expect to meet some rebel Gryffindor to sweep me off my feet.” she replied, that realization just now coming to mind. “Well that's not exactly a bad thing. It seems the social hierarchy has been depleted since. And you're a beautiful person.” Veronica laughed, taking his hand and picking up the pace a little. “You can charm me later, we have to catch up.” she concluded, walking after who had been dubbed McFinn out of the castle.


End file.
